Opposites Don't Always Attract
by Defender-Of-Creation
Summary: Alex Rider is at it again. This time, he's assigned to protect the daughter of a reknown scientist Benjamin Weer. The mission proves to be harder than expected, and proves a point, opposites don't always attract.
1. Chapter 1

1It was a cold morning.

Snow danced through the air before finding the solitude of the ground. People hurried down the streets to escape the biting kisses of the gentle snowflakes.

It was on this cold morning, that Alex Rider found himself staring into a face almost equally as cold as the snow outside. Alan Blunt stared into the dark brown eyes of the fourteen year old boy.

"Good morning, Alex.." he said, sharply, not sounding like he meant it at all. Alex stared at the mannequin of a man sitting in front of him.

"Not really.." he said, coldly, brushing out some snow flakes that dotted his hair. Alan Blunt stared at the boy. Mrs. Jones had been nervously sucking on a peppermint in the corner of Blunt's gray office, she could feel the tension radiating off the two.

"You're upset.." Blunt said, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes, and you're ugly" Alex retorted "Now that we've stated the obvious, why did you call me here?"

"We need you.." Blunt said in his monotone voice

"No" Alex answered quickly

"Alex, please" Mrs. Jones interjected, her peppermint muffling her speech.

"Don't you have _any_ other agents?!" Alex hissed

"We need someone she can trust as a friend!" Mrs. Jones snapped back. Blunt glared at her and she realized she had said to much.

"She?" Alex asked, involuntarily interested

Blunt waved a hand, dismissing the question.

"Will you help us?" Mrs. Jones asked, retaining her demeanor.

"Hm..let me think.." Alex said, sarcastically "no". He stood and turned to leave. As he walked, he shoved his arms through the sleeves of his coat. Blunt and Mrs. Jones looked on, silently.

Alex turned back and said "Give my regards to Crawley.." and then reached for the door knob.

"How is Miss Starbright?" Blunt's cold voice reached Alex's ears. He froze, his hand still on the door knob.

"..what?" Alex asked furiously, turning around to stare Blunt in his dead eyes. Alex knew very well that Blunt didn't care about the well being of Jack.

"Well, I'm sorry Alex. However, if you refuse to help us..then I see no point in helping you.." Blunt said, emotionlessly.

"...What do you mean by that..?" Alex asked, fighting to contain his rage.

"We are the one's who are keeping her in the country.." Blunt said, seeming bored "We can just as easily get her out.."

Alex stared at him with silent fury.

"Bastard.." Alex hissed, walking back to Blunt's desk. He sat down in the chair again.

"Is that a yes, then?" Mrs. Jones asked, stepping closer to the desk.

"I don't see another option.." Alex said, glaring at her so viciously that she took a step back. "What is it this time...?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Benjamin Weer?" Mrs. Jones asked

"..He was a scientist.." Alex stated "That's about all I know.."

"Yes," Mrs. Jones nodded "Years ago, Benjamin Weer created a weapon..a bomb that could destroy the whole of England, at the least."

"You don't want me to defuse it, do you..?" Alex asked, nervously

"No, that would be far to dangerous" Mrs. Jones assured him

"And you'd probably mess it up anyways" Alan Blunt added. Alex glared at him and then looked back at Mrs. Jones. She cleared her throat and continued.

"He called it Shadow Black. Obviously, we weren't very pleased." Mrs. Jones said "He agreed to have it locked away as a national secret on one condition."

"If the vault unlocked to his DNA, and his DNA only.." Alan Blunt interrupted

"We had no choice." Mrs. Jones said "We had to agree"

"So now a group of maniacs are looking for his hair and you want me to stop them..?" Alex asked

"Close.." Mrs. Jones said "Benjamin Weer died, recently. He was cremated. Every inch of him was burned and locked in one of our safes..."

"Then what's the problem!?" Alex bursted, angrily.

Mrs. Jones ignored him. "A gang that goes by the name of Purple Fog has been known to cause terror throughout many countries. Murder. One of our previous agents working on this case has reported that Purple Fog was looking for something.."

"And what happened to him..?" Alex asked, coldly.

Mrs. Jones fell silent. A look of grief flickered across her face but she continued "We believe they're looking for Shadow Black. The safe is an impenetrable force, we thought their was no way they could get to the bomb."

"...then why the hell am I here?!" Alex asked throwing his arms up.

"We were wrong..." Alan Blunt said, coldly "There is a way. That's where you come in. Benjamin Weer had a daughter. Purple Fog has found a way to draw his DNA from hers, she must be protected"

Alex stared at him "And you want me to do it?"

"Yes.." Mrs. Jones said

"...That'll be impossible!" Alex growled, slamming his fist down onto the gray desk "Her hair could fall anywhere!"

"Since Benjamin Weer is dead, they need a certain amount of his DNA to open the vault which they can't do with a single hair. They need the girl..all of her." Alan Blunt said.

"Why can't you get Crawley to do it?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

Mrs. Jones shifted uncomfortably. "Well..Weer's daughter is...the rebellious type. You have to get her to trust you, or she will run. She's done it before. You'll be flying to America. Her butler will be waiting for you at the Los Angeles airport. "

"She's fourteen as well, Alex, just a few months younger than you. That's why we chose you..we figured it would be easier for you two to relate."

"...Alright.." Alex sighed standing up "That doesn't sound to hard.."

"Good.." Mrs. Jones finished "Her name is Chantelle, get her to trust you, quickly." Alan Blunt pressed a button on his phone "Send Smithers in."

"Yes, Mr. Blunt" the secretary's voice rang. Second's later, the mass of fat known as Smithers squeezed into the office.

"Alex! Good to see you, old chap!" Smither's friendly voice rang out, as he patted Alex on the back.

"Hello, Mr. Smithers" Alex said with a small, doubtful, smile.

"What do you have today?" Mrs. Jones asked

"Oh, well..not much I'm afraid." Mr. Smithers chuckled. He held out a small screen and what looked like a pearl necklace in his pudgy hand.

Alex picked up the necklace incredulously. "You got me pearls?"

"Not for you" Mr. Smithers boomed, letting out a whole-hearted laugh "For the girl. It's got a tracking device implanted in the center pearl. You have to make sure she wears this at all times." He held up the screen. "This will allow you to know where she is at all time"

"Won't I already know?" Alex asked, unimpressed "I'm following her everywhere.."

Mr. Smithers, shook his head gravely "What if she gets nabbed while she's on the toilet?"

Alex stared at him blankly and then shook his head "Anything else?"

Smithers dug through his pocket with difficulty. Alex watched him, amazed that he could even fit his hand into his pocket, let alone rummage through it.

"Here is it!" Smithers said, holding out a silver bald point pen.

"A pen.." Alex asked, taking it from Smithers fat hand.

"It looks like a pen doesn't it?" Smither's said with a smirk.

"It isn't a pen?" Alex asked, looking at the gadget, he pointed it at Smithers.

"Eh.." Smithers said, nervously, pushing it away from him "Click it twice and it shoots a tranquilizer. It'll only knock someone unconscious for five minutes at the most."

"Thank you, Smithers" Mrs. Jones said, nodding at the man. Alan Blunt waited until Smither's had left and then looked back at Alex.

"See to it. Crawley is waiting for you outside. He'll take you to the airport, but you'll fly alone." he said "Mrs. Jones will show you out."

Alex saw that Blunt had taken to ignoring him again. He sighed and followed Mrs Jones out of the room, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! **

The Rolls-Royce Corniche cruised along the busy streets of London. Alex peered out of the tinted windows of the car and sighed.

Crawley looked up. "Anything wrong, Alex?"

_Oh, no. I'm just going out on yet another mission that might involve shooting, killing, or torture...or all of the above._ Alex stared at Crawley's sunglasses, which were covering his eyes, through the mirror.

"Nothing.." he said, coldly. As far as he was concerned, he had wanted nothing to do with MI6, or to make small-talk with Crawley at that.

_--_

It was a long, silent drive. When they had finally reached the London Airport, Crawley stared blankly ahead, like he had forgotten Alex was in the car.

Alex stared at the back of Crawley's head for a few seconds and then opened the car door. The handle made a satisfying _snick_ sound, as Alex stepped out of the solitude of the car and onto the crowded, concrete floor of the London airport. He looked to Crawley, who had not moved.

Shrugging, he slammed the car door (and to his amusement, Crawley still hadn't moved) and tugged his suit case with him.

"Bye.."

Crawley gave a small nod and continued to ignore Alex, who shrugged and walked away. He could feel Crawley's eyes on his back as he pushed through the crowd, into the airport. He heard the revving of an engine and shot a glance backwards to see that the car, and Crawley were gone.

--

"Are you Alex Rider?" a short balding man in an expensive tuxedo asked, tapping Alex on the shoulder.

Alex nodded "That's me..are you Chantelle's butler?"

"She prefers _Miss _Weer." the butler spoke with with an upper class English accent but slumped when he stood. "Call me Edgar"

"..Oh, sorry.." Alex said slowly, picking up his suitcase.

"She's not happy about this you know" the butler sniffed, turning away on his heel and walking away from the luggage rack. It was obvious the butler considered Alex inferior.

Alex stared at the stout man's retreating form. His polished shoes made sharp tapping sounds as he took short strides towards the exit. Alex quickly followed, jogging after the stout butler.

Presumably, Edgar had heard Alex approaching for he said crisply "Do not expect to be treated with respect around this household, Mr. Rider. Miss. Weer doesn't like associating with city people like _you_."

Alex raised his eyebrows and shook some of his blonde hair out of his face "Nice to meet you too.." he said, rolling his eyes.

Edgar shot him a dirty look and opened the airport door. Alex stepped out and was plunged into darkness aside from the dim light from the headlights of cars.

People ran to each other hugging and laughing, talking about the plane ride with their relatives and friends. Alex felt a small twinge of grief as he realized that his life would never be as simple again. He wanted to go to school, play soccer and hang out with his friends...he wanted his life back...

"Mr. Rider?" Edgar's snooty voice cut into his trance. Alex's vision returned and he realized he was staring at a bush. He turned to Edgar, who was standing in front of a sleek silver car.

He glared at the snobby butler and walked towards the car.

Edgar opened the car door and motioned for Alex to get in. He barely gave Alex enough time to slide into the car before he slammed the door and slipped into the front.

"Seatbelt, Mr. Rider" Edgar said sharply and then he hit the gas and they sped off into the night.

--

Alex's eyelids felt heavy as the car rolled smoothly along. He closed his eyes and let the exhaustion of the jet lag catch up to him...his head dipped..

"We're here.." Edgar said, shaking Alex roughly. He opened his eyes to see the slumped figure of the butler standing in front of the car door "I'll get your things..". Alex shifted out of the backseat and stood, stretching his legs.

"This is the garage.." Edgar droned, holding Alex's suitcase. His voice echoed off the walls. Everything was a dull gray, which reminded Alex of Alan Blunt's office. He hated it.

Edgar sighed and began walking again. The familiar sound of the butler's shoes hitting the ground filled Alex's ears as the duo walked towards an elegantly carved door. It looked so misplaced in the room of gray. Edgar stopped in front of it and then turned to Alex, his icy blue eyes boring deep into the boy's.

"I know it is your duty to protect Miss. Weer, but I must ask that you keep away from her. Being as beautiful as she is, she obviously has had many boys around her, but none that have lived with us." Edgar said, his voice lightened by the talk of Chantelle, but stern at the same time. "Do you undertsand?"

Alex stared at Edgar and nodded "I understand" he said emotionlessly, running a hand through his hair. It was obvious Edgar was extremely fond of Chantelle.

"Good." Edgar muttered, and opened the heavy oak doors.

The first thing that hit Alex was the unmistakable smell of cigarette smoke. He bit his lip from gagging in disgust. Then, he noticed the woman sitting on the couch. Alex observed her face. She looked to be in her mid-forties, she smiled at them as they approached her

"Mrs. Weer" Edgar greeted, bowing slightly.

"Edgar.." she said, there was a noticeable warmth in her eyes. "And who are you?"

"I'm the new agent" Alex said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly "Yes..Edgar go get Chantelle, please" she spoke with an American accent.

"Yes, madame" Edgar said, putting down Alex's suitcase and swiftly leaving the room.

Chantelle's mother turned to Alex "I didn't expect someone so..young.."

Alex just nodded, his eyes scanning the room. It was an elegant room, with European furniture.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the woman, chuckled "I'm Chantelle's mother, but you can call me Debbie"

Alex couldn't help himself, he smiled at her "I'm Alex."

"Well, Alex, make yourself at home. I gave you the room next to Chantelle's since you're supposed to be guarding her.." she said, warmly "I'll come visit as much as I can."

Alex stared at her blankly "Visit..? Don't you stay here too?"

"Oh! You didn't know?" she asked, surprised "Edgar's Chantelle's legal guardian, he's the only one who can stand her. I always found the girl to be..". She stopped when the door opened, and Edgar and none other than the girl herself stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER! **

**A/N:**** Thank you to S8RMAN011, arcsangeltroe, snowember, Drayconette, katiethestrange1223, c00kieMonster,and RID3RLVR** **for reviewing!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! ...not really...but..thank you!**

Caleb Broderbund was a popular man. Aside from his adoring fans, the pop star had connections with some of the most influential business men and movie stars in the world, as well as scientists... He knew how to get what he wanted, and he knew he was a threat to many who wanted to rise to power.

The perfect target.

Caleb smiled and waved to his fans, tossing his dark brown hair and laughing. Taking long strides, he finally made it around the corner where a large security guard with a scar on his cheek cut him off from the crowd. The sound of chatting and screaming buzzed around his head as he was engulfed by the security of the narrow hall. His smile fell and his true feelings emerged. He rubbed his temples and sighed, leaning against the wall.

Footsteps..

Caleb's eyes fluttered open and he glanced around.

Nothing.

He sighed and shook his head. Paranoia swept over him as his deer-like eyes darted around the hallway. Wiping cold sweat off of his forehead he, continued to walk the down the hall. The lights ahead of him provided a dim sense of hope as his shoes pressed against the plush velvet carpet of the five star hotel.

_Pit..pat..pit.._

Caleb was positive there was someone there with him. He knew...

_Pit..pat..pit.._

He was to afraid to turn around. He wanted to run, but he was rooted to the spot. He expected no reply as he opened his mouth "H-..Hello?"

"Hello.."

Caleb whirled around and came face-to-face with a large man. His eyes were dark, playful almost, but Caleb saw a sadistic flare in them.

"I'm not signing autographs right now.." Caleb said, as bravely as he could. The man towered over him and gave a low, sarcastic laugh.

Caleb glared at him "If you would please le–." He was cut off by a hand pressed to his throat.

"Don't think so much of yourself, Mr. Broderbund" the man hissed, bringing his face closer to Caleb's. "I jut like to see you squirm.." His eyes widened and Caleb saw the scar on his cheek...the security guard..

Caleb kicked at the man, struggling to get away. He couldn't breathe...he was slipping into darkness..

Suddenly, his breath returned and he slumped to the floor.

"Where is she?!" the man hissed at him..

"Who?!" Caleb asked, terrified "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Weer's daughter! Where is she?!" he growled, picking Caleb up by the collar.

"I don't know!" Caleb gasped, backing against the wall. If he could only get a scream out, then his guards would be alerted and he would make it out okay.

"Scream and I kill you" the man growled as if reading his thoughts. "I know you were friends with Weer. Tell me where the girl is and a spare your life.."

"I don't know!" Caleb said again "I only knew Weer, not his daughter!". Distant voices could be heard, and the man took a step back.

"How unfortunate.." he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He produced a small orb and threw it to the floor in front of Caleb, who was crumpled against the wall.

"Good day, Mr Broderbund.." and then he was gone. Caleb regained his composure and stared down at the orb.

"Freak.." he muttered, standing.

_Ssssss..._

Caleb looked down to the orb again and saw it was releasing some sort of gas. It surrounded him, filling his nostrils and swirling around in his head. He coughed as he looked around for an escape. He couldn't see anything except for the smoke..

The purple smoke..

Caleb's last breath was filled with the sickening smell of death as the realization hit him/

They were coming for her, and they couldn't be stopped..

Purple Fog.

**Yeah..sorry if this chapter is kind of weird...but I was having a Writer's Block...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in so long..but I've been busy with school and stuff. So enjoy! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! **

Alex hadn't been sure, what to expect. However, as he looked at the girl standing in front of him, he couldn't help but be shocked.

He recalled Edgar's words in the garage _"Being as beautiful as she is..."_

Gazing at the impatient girl in front of him, he realized that Edgar's words were completely..

Wrong.

Granted, she wasn't hideous, but she wasn't beautiful either. Her face was rather plain, but she had tried to hide it by putting on coats of make up. Her eyeliner almost reached down to her cheek bones.

She looked like a drugged racoon.

Even though she was not beautiful, she had managed to convince herself otherwise. Arrogance flashed through her eyes and she looked Alex up and down.

"Please, don't tell me _you're_ the new agent?" she said, incredulously, her eyes widening impossibly.

Alex didn't know how to respond, so he simply nodded.

She let out a fake, mocking laugh "I see MI6 has gone downhill..". Her English accent was trained. This surprised Alex, he hadn't known she was English.

Debbie, who was rubbing her temples, looked up sharply. "There's no need to be rude, Chantelle"

Chantelle turned her and flipped her dirt brown hair over her shoulder in Alex's direction. Instantly, he was hit with the sickeningly sweet smell of her perfume. It made his nose hurt.

"Don't try to be a voice of authority, now, _mum_" she strained the word "You didn't care two days ago, don't try to put up a show just because the new agent is here." She turned back to Alex and added scornfully "If you can call him an agent.."

Alex rolled his eyes but kept silent.

Debbie's face reddened, she stood and put her hands on her hips "How dare you speak to me that way. Don't forget, I am your mother.."

Chantelle scoffed, whirling around to face her again. Alex was hit by another wave of her perfume. Did she bathe in the stuff? He bit his lip to keep from coughing. The perfume and the cigarette smoke swirled around Alex's head, making him a bit nauseous. "Hardly" Chantelle scowled.

"Miss Weer, I do believe your three 'o' clock bath is ready.." Edgar cut in, gently. Chantelle looked at him, her gaze softening a little.

"Thank you, Edgar." she said, completely forgetting that Alex was in the room. She walked swiftly up an elegant staircase that was attached to the room. Edgar followed her up the stairs, glaring down at Alex one more time before he and Chantelle reached the top of the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

Debbie looked to Alex and smiled, but Alex could see the frustration in her eyes.

"Well, I'll show you you're room." she sighed, and began walking up the stairs as well.

"Thank you." Alex said, nodding. He picked up his suitcase and followed her down a large hall way, beautiful oak doors were on either side of them.

Every so often, Debbie would point to a door and tell Alex about the room, but she didn't stop. Finally, they came to a grand doorway. The doors were carved more elegantly than the others and they were a creamy white color. Alex looked at the doors, amazed.

"This is where you'll be staying." Debbie said, Alex looked at her and realized she was pointing to a smaller door, next to the big doors.

"Oh." Alex said, walking towards the door. It, unlike the other doors, was uncarved, but it was still a beautiful oak.

"Sorry about this..it's the only room next to Chantelle's. I could give you a new one.." Debbie said, apologetically.

"It's alright" Alex said, hastily "I'll be fine here". He held his suitcase in one hand, and turned the brass door knob with the other.

Alex grimaced at the room. It was elegant and beautiful, yes. However, he really didn't like it. It was too extravagant for him. He put on a grateful smile and put his suitcase on the bed.

"Well" Debbie said, standing at the door way "I'll give you time to shower and change and if you would please, come down to dinner at around five."

"I will.." Alex nodded, turning his back to her. She, apparently, took this as a signal to leave, for she closed the door gently and left Alex to his thoughts. He was glad..he wanted to be alone. He collapsed into the thick sheets of the bed and sighed. He had only known Chantelle for a few minutes and he could already tell she was going to drive him mad.

Alex sat up and opened the door to the bathroom, which was in his room. Pulling his shirt off, he turned the shower on, letting it run before taking off his pants and boxers.

Sighing, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water course over his body. He felt his muscles relax and for the first time during the whole trip, he felt comfortable. His troubles were washed away with the drops of water that ran down his body and swirled down the drain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had showered and changed, Alex stepped out of his room, feeling refreshed and confident. Once he had walked down the stairs and into the formal dining room, his confidence shriveled inside of him, like a grape in the sun.

"You're late" Chantelle spat at him from her seat at the front of the table. "You were supposed to show up at five, and what time is it now?"

Alex glanced at the wooden grandfather clock that sat in the room "Five 'o' five.."

Chantelle stared at him smugly, as if she had proved something significant. Alex turned away from her to look at the large window that provided most of the light for the room.

"Show up on time, or don't show up at all" Chantelle said, after she saw that Alex was ignoring her. He turned to her, and debated throwing her out the window, but decided against it.

He didn't want to break the window.

Just as Alex was about to retort, he recalled Mrs. Jones's words. He had to get her to like him. "You're absolutely right, I'll be on time next time.." he said, forcing a smile. It actually felt painful as he smiled at her, taking a seat across the table. Her penciled-on eyebrows shot up in surprise as she examined him, like a lion about to attack a deer.

"Yes.." she said, sending him a sour look.

Internally, Alex groaned. She was bitter when he was cold to her and she was equally as bitter when he was nice to her. This was proving to be harder than expected.

"Oh, Alex, you're here!" Debbie exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with a plate with a roasted chicken on it. She smiled at him as she set it down on the table. "Glad to see you decided to join us."

Once the rest of the food was on the table, Debbie rubbed her hands together and smiled "Well, let's eat!"

"Yes, let's" Chantelle said, grabbing a knife swiftly off the table. She brought it down into the chicken violently, before beginning to saw away at it's flesh. As she severed the dead animal, she gazed at Alex purposefully.

Alex watched the dead chicken sadly, and couldn't help but sympathize.

Chantelle leaned towards him, putting a slice of the chicken on his plate, "Welcome to hell."

Alex went to bed hungry.


End file.
